


Just a promise

by Hotarukunn



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: M/M, MagaGio, lightly described violence and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as if it was love, or anything like that. Just a promise, simply that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something with my Dogs-otp. Just sort of a random drabble.

Sometime, along the way, it had all changed. No longer did he see Heines face when he looked up, no longer did he hear Heines hate-filled voice. No longer were the hands roaming ruthlessly across his body those of Heine.  
And it was no longer Heines name slipping past his lips. Heine had nothing to do with this, except, maybe, this was all about him.  
But it wasn't as if he had fallen in love with this man. Although, it wasn't lust, either.  
Giovanni felt his body tense like a violin string stretched to the point of snapping, but he knew that even if he did snap, his pieces would be put together and he would have sharp, amused eyes locked at him, waiting for him. The circle bound around his finger was a proof, but not of love. It wasn't like the ring were a wedding or engagement ring. Just the promise of a body pressed flush against his own, nails burrowing deep in his flesh and ripping him apart. A promise of teeth marring his skin with quickly fading bruises, just like he raked nails like claws across a muscular, naked back. Like the pounding of his own heart, wildly beating for survival and a wish to hang on for dear life.  
No one else could make him feel like this. No other person could make him yearn so much for his own life, his own freedom. To rip his leash from Mothers hands and leap.  
And even if the moments were short, stolen actions, fragments of a life of hurt and enslavement, it was a promise of fulfillment that only this rude, wild man could bring him.  
Only one who could give him a short moment of his so longed-for freedom.  
Only Fuyumine Magato.


End file.
